


Breakfast

by fairyminseok



Series: Drabbles 2015/2016 [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyminseok/pseuds/fairyminseok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For prompt #2, "breakfast"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

Lu Han isn't a morning person. 

But for Minseok he tries, drags himself out of bed before eight; he even combs his hair into something presentable, finds the nicer of his button-ups from the floor to wear, 

"You can judge a person by their willingness to go for breakfast," Minseok had told him last night over dinner, smile devious across the table. "We've gone on four dates now, I think you deserve a test."

Lu Han isn't sure he deserves the torture of the early morning subway, the uncomfortable proximity of being squished between people making his head spin, but he does really like Minseok. He hadn't built up the courage to ask him out for nearly a year to back down from some harsh morning sunlight and a stuffy train ride. 

After all, Lu Han is cool, manly, a real trooper. 

The place they're meeting at is cozy, ornate furniture and flowered baskets making Lu Han feel as if he's just walked into a fairytale. Minseok has good taste, but Lu Han already knows this, has been too more strange off-the-wall locations on their scattered dates than his entire time living in the city. 

Minseok is sitting at a corner table, looking well-dressed and wide awake, eyes trained out the window and away from Lu Han. He looks good, hair done and shirt unbuttoned a little too much for Lu Han's thoughts to stay pure. 

Lu Han is amazed by Minseok's chipper greeting when he sits down, cringing at the bright tone though soothed by Minseok's warm, almond eyes. 

"I'm actually impressed you made it," Minseok says with a laugh that's just one step away from a snicker. "You don't seem like a morning person."

"I'm not," Lu Han miutters darkly, staring at Minseok's paper coffee cup instead of his face. It's designed like the rest of the place; flowery. "I work from home. Mornings don't exist for me."

"Mornings are beneficial for your health," Minseok says cheerfully, reaching across the table to tug playfully at one of Lu Han's fingers. Lu Han's heart leaps in his chest at the action, a swoop of butterflies that makes him feel like a teenager again. "You should get out more."

"I'll just inject myself with caffeine and stay right here thanks," Lu Han grumbles, but a shy smile is on his lips. 

"Next time I'll make you go for a morning run," Minseok teases, flicking Lu Han's mussed up bangs. His bedhead hadn't quite cooperated. Lu Han's heart catches at the "next time", a hopeful spark in his eyes as he tries not to blush. 

It's too early for feelings. 

"So have I passed your test?" Lu Han asks nervously as they stand in line to get Lu Han a coffee; a bagel. He presses his palms together like a child, resisting the urge to chew on his lip. 

"There wasn't really a test," Minseok says, letting out a giggle at the betrayed look on Lu Han's face. "I just wanted to see if you'd actually get up."

"Well I did," Lu Han says defensively, and he forgets to grab his bagel in his haste to follow Minseok, has to do an embarrassing back pedal to take it from the counter. 

"I did mean it when I said you could judge someone from their willingness though," Minseok shrugs as Lu Han sinks sleepily into his seat. Minseok leans close suddenly, too close for a public place, especially this early and grins before crinkling his nose in mock disgust. 

"You forgot to brush your teeth."


End file.
